The present invention relates to apparatus for cleansing exhaust gases from a vehicle having an internal combustion engine, more particularly such an apparatus wherein the exhaust gases of the vehicle are passed through a water spray.
Pollution from the exhaust of vehicles has caused serious air quality problems, especially in populated areas with heavy traffic. Such pollution has caused the "greenhouse" effect, and the pollution and toxic particles from such exhaust is everywhere. Vehicle exhaust is one of the major causes of such poor air quality, especially in large cities.
Many countries have adopted different policies and restrictions on vehicles in order to improve the air quality, such as using unleaded gasoline and requiring the use of catalytic converters. But, due to various reasons, these policies have not completely resolved the air pollution problem.